


关于猫猫发情这件事

by cozy_candy



Category: 2434 - Fandom
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_candy/pseuds/cozy_candy
Summary: knkzkzh有猫形态和少年形态没有人兽r级安定的双向感
Kudos: 31





	关于猫猫发情这件事

**Author's Note:**

> knkz  
> kzh有猫形态和少年形态  
> 没有人兽r级  
> 安定的双向感

————

叶把面前缩成一团的小动物轻轻抱起。对方纯白柔顺的毛发此时粘上了些许尘土和污迹，有几缕略略纠缠起来，他拿手指去梳了梳都没梳开。

“葛葉……”他放轻声音唤着，又叹了口气，语气都沾上几分无奈色彩。

面前的猫咪听到熟悉的声音才收了埋在脸前的软爪，带着难以言喻的神色去寻叶的眼眸。他今天似乎额外缄默，像是在忍着什么，仿佛来找叶这件事让他犹豫了很久，眼睛上蒙了层轻薄水雾，好像还有些委屈。

叶把葛葉放在柔软干净的毛毯上，伸手扭开浴缸上方的热水龙头，在温水缓缓淌进浴缸里的时候，他蹲下来研究葛葉。

对方现在是猫的形态，闭着一双好看的眼眸缩着，似是带着轻轻的颤抖。

身上的毛皮摸起来有些发烫，自己手碰到背脊到时候颤抖似乎还会变大，他发烧了？

正好温水放好了，叶把葛葉放进去准备撩起水帮他洗干净身上的污渍。葛葉的身体有些僵硬，并且似乎还是不愿意正眼去看叶的目光，但他又不抗拒叶的抚摸，这让叶感到奇怪，又放轻了揉搓的力度。

当葛葉身上基本被洗净擦干的时候，他似乎终于忍不住自己喉口溢出的甜腻呻吟。开始时是一声轻声的咪呜，尾音上翘，带着些许焦急一般。

因为葛葉少有这样撒娇，叶也愣了一下，随即就感觉一个温暖的毛团子主动靠过来，在自己两腿之间穿梭着蹭来蹭去。

葛葉先是用鼻尖探那满满的属于叶的味道，接着又用自己鼻翼上的腺体不断的蹭着。在叶蹲下来伸手拂过自己背脊，摸到尾根的时候高高翘起尾巴，撅起屁股猛的颤抖起来。

原来如此，叶想到。

葛葉发情了。

一想到如此特殊的对方发情之后来找的是自己，叶就忍不住翘起嘴角。

他把葛葉从地上抱起来，用指腹轻轻拂过葛葉的眉骨。葛葉还在柔声叫着，但下一秒它睁开眼，耀眼跳脱如阳炎赤火中的红莲，它的眸撞进叶眼底温润的幽蓝。

葛葉在与叶对视的时候终于忍不住变回了人形，他修长的手指紧紧攒住叶的衣袖，嘴里呢喃着什么。

此刻叶才听清，葛葉一直在唤的，竟是自己的名字。

葛葉叫叶名字的声音各种各样，有嚣张的，有温柔的，有无奈的，有调笑的，但此时他伸了手紧紧环住叶的脖颈，把叶推坐在浴室洗漱台上，依旧保持着翘起臀尖的姿势，下半身无意识蹭着叶的大腿时，叫出的求欢之声是那么好听，就像圣歌中的靡靡之音，虽然像犯罪，却让人无法自拔。

在葛葉捧着叶的脸亲下去的时候，叶心里闪过一个想法。

要栽了。

————————

“葛葉是猫形态的时候， 就很喜欢被摸肚子呢。”

叶这么说着，把手顺着葛葉呼吸时好看的腹肌线条往下滑，葛葉的肤质细腻柔滑，摸上去使人爱不释手。和猫形时覆盖着软毛的腹部不同，少年身量的腹部因为转过身超后仰头的缘故在手下崩的优美平滑，也让触感放大数倍。

“叶……你在干什么……”

葛葉半眯着眼坐在叶大腿上，有些难耐的扭着腰，他仿佛有些委屈叶不去照顾自己高昂的性器反而去摸自己的肚子，又因为腹部暴露在空气中感到羞怯，双手轻轻推着叶的手，又胡乱的握住。

“嗯…叶…好难受……这里”

他似乎是憋的难受，微颤句尾带了点哭腔，握着叶的手上移，抚在自己胸口。

他胸前的红樱因为刚刚求欢的摩擦和发情的缘故微微红肿起来，暴露在空气里，就像初雪中零落红泥般，惹人怜惜又怜爱。

似乎是涨的难受，他又把头后靠蹭在叶颈窝里，而叶从善如流的收紧手指，感受着手下掐起的些许乳肉。

——————

可能是因为发情期身体状况不稳定，葛葉的猫耳猫尾依旧留着。此刻尾巴高高翘起，腰背则微微弓起，下意识摆出了求欢的姿势。

葛葉鲜少这样，他此刻的乖顺让叶有了些许坏心思。

他试探着把葛葉抱到床上，把自己已经高昂的性器掏出，轻轻靠在葛葉的唇边，想看看葛葉的反应。

葛葉迷茫的表情只持续了一小瞬。下一刻，他便伸出舌舔舐了一下性器的前端。还好他的舌头已经没有倒刺，不然就会造成血案，叶这么想着，轻轻抚上葛葉的后脑勺。

粗大的性器把葛葉的口腔填满，后半部分吞不下，就用手包裹着。湿热的舌灵活的在柱体周围舔舐，竭力照顾到每一处茎脉。来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角淌下，流到叶的大腿上。

叶低着头看葛葉，性器被包裹的感觉太过舒服，每一次呼吸，每一次移动都能有不一样的快感。葛葉的舌轻轻滑过铃口时叶神经都在颤栗，但不知是没经验还是故意，葛葉每次都只是轻柔碰到，且很快离开，挑战着叶的耐力。

葛葉此刻因为发情有些半清不醒，但他很清楚，如果对方不是叶，他绝不会这么做的。相爱的人做爱做的事，才能得到双向的欢愉。他本就不是喜欢被压制于下位的人，看到叶因为他而情动忘我，能让他有一种满足的安定感。

他平时淡色的嘴唇泛起红，附带着一层水色，看的叶口干舌燥。他忍着摁住葛葉后脑把性器送进他喉咙深处的欲望，轻轻揉搓着葛葉的双耳，把性器抽出。葛葉不仅唇嫣如樱，眼圈也带上些许淡红，轻轻咳嗽着。叶有些抱歉的拥住了他，用自己的唇捎去一份安慰的吻。

——————

我和你在一起的时候，感觉胜过天堂。

叶把葛葉轻轻推倒在柔软洁白的床上，他们的吻时而侵略性强，时而温柔如水。浪漫的水声摇曳沉溺在夜色。

在叶还有些犹豫的时候，是葛葉先伸的手。他修长的手指寻到叶的掌心，又握稳住，十指相扣的安心，指缝扣紧指缝。叶的双眸又颤起来，面前总是充满防备，缺乏安全感的人此刻展开胸膛漏出自己的柔软弱点。

我此刻将自己全然交付于你了。他从葛葉的眸中读出这样的内容，明明应该笑，却忍不住想落泪。他把葛葉泛着凉意的手贴上自己温暖的胸膛，那里能触到蓬勃的心跳，而葛葉则低低笑起来，认真的感受着每一次搏动，就像感受每一缕光的温暖。

按照平常的性格，他们或许会更凶狠的碰撞，交换自己的荷尔蒙，或许带着血，带着更多的激情，但此刻他们却罕见的温柔下来。叶唤着葛葉的名字，进入的瞬间看到葛葉虽然因为疼痛蹙起了眉，却也只是一言不发的忍下痛呼。

叶看到葛葉这副样子，身下尽量温和的抽动。火热的性器碾过紧致内壁的每一寸，这份节奏让情事变得粘稠而温情。

退后到边缘，再进入到底，肠道深处敏感的软肉因为外来入侵而收缩颤抖，按摩着性器如此舒服，惹得叶又俯身去吻葛葉。

“叶，叶……”除了抑制不住的喘息，葛葉口中就只有叶的名字。叶听着身下蹿火，伸指点住葛葉眉心，又缓缓滑下，顺着鼻梁走过唇，描摹着美好的轮廓。

接近高潮的时候，叶想到自己没有做保护措施，想着退出甬道，却被葛葉扯住了手腕。

“葛……”话音未落，他就被葛葉紧紧抱住，手指收拢握住背部衣物，葛葉用吻把他的话堵在喉咙口。他们相拥紧贴，一同到达顶点，叶交代在深处，对方如此的回应让他想流泪。

——————

高潮之后，叶又开口叫葛葉的名字，一遍一遍，声音里残留着未褪尽的情欲，或轻或重，长长短短，仿佛宣泄着无处安放的爱意和手足无措的珍惜。

“叶…”

而葛葉此刻仿佛终于九分清醒，回了大半调笑面孔，虽然带着情事过后的羞恼疲倦，眼底却是一片清明。他舔舔唇，侧头在叶手背上浅咬了一下，又落下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。

“你是我的。”

带着笑意，他如是说道。

——————


End file.
